


Agents of HYDRA

by The_Marron



Series: Hydra- verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra agents are awesome too, Mostly Humour, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, crack if you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marron/pseuds/The_Marron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his second week, Agent Night finally got to meet Agent Romanov.<br/>When he voiced his admiration for that woman in Agent Hush's presence, he was stabbed in his side with a pen. He regretted nothing. </p><p>***</p><p>The untold story of HYDRA agents set just before Captain America: Winter Soldier movie. OC with mentions of Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of HYDRA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voldemortist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldemortist/gifts).



Being HYDRA was deeply pleasant.  
Any new recruit installed within SHIELD's ranks would certainly say so. You got to work with talented, remarkable people whom of course you manipulated and led astray, but befriended at the same time. Not to mention the thrill of familiarity whenever you bumped into your fellow agent and you could exchange greeting. It was familial in some regards, because you had a secret from the rest of the people. All in all, being HYDRA agent was a swell occupation to have.  
At least in Agent Night's opinion.  
Agent Night was promoted to be in-SHIELD operative two weeks ago. His colleagues organized hell of a party to say goodbye to him, although he was still not sure whether they were cheering him on or just thankful that they got rid of him. Amounts of vodka he drank didn't allow him to get clearance on that subject, but it didn't matter. He was finally one of SHIELD's double agents. Or, when he thought of it, a triple agent, since he was spying people for SHIELD and spying SHIELD for HYDRA. Semantics, really.  
He smiled to Agent 13 on his way to elevator. She waved at him. People in SHIELD were so nice! Professional, but still very nice. And welcoming too, they treated Agent Night and his comrades as ones of their own, which was lovely.  
After exchanging greetings with all the other agents on his way, Agent Night finally arrived in the office of his un-official partner, Agent Hush. She was in SHIELD longer and therefore his kind of mentor. Not that she ever acted as such, if one did not count all the times when she proved to be a know-it-all, but her mentor qualifications ended here.  
"Good morning, Agent Hush" ,he said, handing her a file with eight paperclips on it. If one squinted at them and was very determined to find this particular items, he would see tiny letters forming hail hydra. Agent Hush looked at him, quirking her eyebrow. Her stare asked 'seriously?'.  
Agent Night beamed at her.  
With a sigh, Agent Hush took of the paperclips and gave them back to him. He looked at the paper lying in front of her. She hadn't put any minus on it, so his stealthy greeting has passed the test, despite her unimpressed expression.  
Every new HYDRA operative in SHIELD was obliged to sneak the official greeting into a conversation with another operative without saying the words. Whispering the greeting between the two operatives meant that both of them were truly important or had gained their approval from their HYDRA handlers. Agent Hush was keeping score of Agent Night's attempts. After his first week, he had only one minus next to his name and not because he was found out, but because the cereal letters he arranged into hail hydra changed their places when he tripped, and they spelled laid hyarh when he gave the bowl to Agent Hush. All in all, he was pretty pleased with himself, especially because now Agent Hush had to answer him in innovative way as well.  
He looked at her expectantly and she smiled at him. Sweetly.  
Agent Night felt sweat on his back. She took him by his hand and the rest of the agents gathered in the office alternated between being 'really, really busy and important' and ' watching like hawks because they don't have lives of their own.'  
Still smiling, Agent Hush took a pen and with no preamble she started to stab him viciously in his palm. Concentrated on fighting the scream, Agent Night belatedly caught on that his companion was returning his greeting. In Morse code. On his hand. Smiling,  
" Well, maybe another time you will score" commented some agent from behind, sounding too amused to even pretend to be sorry.  
"Is there anything else you may want from me?" Asked Agent Hush, smile still in place, but at least she let go of his hand.  
"No, that would be all." Muttered Agent Night, playing up to the role of rejected new agent with a crush. With a nod to Agent Hush co-workers, Agent Night left the room, massaging his abused palm. At least he passed.  
***  
Working with SHIELD's agents was a pleasant experience. They were little stressed and not always polite, but at the end of the day spending time with them was not bad.  
Agent Night was eating lunch with SHIELD programmers. Lovely people. They shared his passion for Star Wars and understood his obsessive looking out of the window whenever Captain America was in the building. They too, had cards to sign.  
"You will get it sometime, buddy" said Andy the programmer, patting Agent night on his back. Agent Night was grateful for encouragement.  
"I like this work, you know?" He said to Agent hush sometime after, when they were on Secret HYDRA Bowling Competition, nursing their drinks and watching the STRIKE squad wiping the floor with Disinformation Squad.  
"I like it too."Answered Agent Hush. "Not only we do something good for the world, we can also do this in a nice environment. Did you know that Katie from accounting is pregnant? She told me this morning. Good for her!"  
Agent Night nodded. Truly, he wished the best for all the accounting team, since they were doing a great job. Both for the SHIELD and for HYDRA. Maybe he should buy bigger bouquets for Women's Day for the whole accounting wing when the time comes.  
***  
During his second week, Agent Night finally got to meet Agent Romanov.  
When he voiced his admiration for that woman in Agent Hush's presence, he was stabbed in his side with a pen. He regretted nothing. Agent Romanov was pure professionalism and charm, not to mention deadly moves. She was second on the list of ' Best Things HYDRA stole from Russians' after all and Agent Night subscribed to this list with all of his hands and feet . She did a good job on HYDRA's behalf, even if unknowingly. No HYDRA agent could be such and not admire her.  
Even Agent Hush during one of weekly HYDRA outings confessed that once she had cut her hair so that they would resemble Agent Romanov's. No one blamed her really, since Agent Crumpet (voted as ' The Best Thing HYDRA Stole from British' and defending the title for 5 years now) confessed to possessing a Black Widow action figure.  
Meeting Agent Romanov made Agent night love his job even more. Especially when he was sent with her to a mission. They landed in Poland, in one of HYDRA's secret bases hidden in old University building. As instructed, Agent Romanov had obtained the data Up wanted her to find, Agent Night left some of SHIELD's new equipment near the base and everything was perfect.  
He even earned a promotion!  
***  
This promotion gave him access to the first position on ' Best Things HYDRA stole from Russians' - the Winter Soldier. Okay, maybe access was not a right word. He just saw him for a moment. But it was enough. He was smiling to every SHIELD and HYDRA agent he met and even his newly gained 'whispering' status was not as satisfying as the fact that he saw the greatest weapon ever.  
***  
Three years later  
***  
Agent Night was walking slowly, not sparing a glance to his surroundings. He was sure of himself. He earned his place. He was well-liked, he sometimes went to drink with Maria Hill to complain about Fury, he was invited for Rumlov's birthday HYDRA party. He was a successful agent.  
A woman appeared in front of him. He smiled at her and walked straight at her. When he was near her, she tripped and landed in his arms.  
'Hail Hydra' She whispered.  
'Hail Hydra' He responded and let her go, apologizing loudly for onlookers' benefit. She smiled at him and after small talk, they went into a coffee shop nearby.  
"Good to see you, Night." Said Agent Hush sitting and replacing her fake smile with a real one.  
"The pleasure is mine, Agent Hush." He answered truthfully." I haven't seen you around for a while."  
"That's because I was busy. This whole helicarrier plot is a killer for social relations. " Sighed tiredly Agent Hush, brushing her long brown hair aside."What have you been up to?"  
Agent Night beamed at her.  
"I got myself into the Winter Soldier Project. Permanently!" He almost shouted. Agent Hush looked with irritation and fondness. How she managed to do that was a mystery.  
"Not so loud, Night."  
"If SHIELD was to find out about us, they would have done so long ago. I mean, does anyone even check accounting? Or wonders how it happened that without SHIELD previous training every new cadet had the same martial training?" Answered Agent Night, smiling at the approaching waitress.  
"Two teas, please." He ordered, smiling at the girl. When she left, Agent Hush replied.  
"Sometimes I wonder if SHIELD is not secretly HYDRA. with all the things they let slide... Maybe we are HYDRA inside the HYDRA...  
"Inside a HYDRA" Supplied Agent Night, grinning. " They really don't want to see us, do they. We've been pretty blatant lately. Especially at Stark's party."  
"You have been there?" Agent Hush looked interested.  
"Oh, yes. I finally got my Captain America cards signed. And my Hawkeye T-shirt..."  
"What happened?" As always, Agent Hush cut his fan-boy mode with no mercy.  
"Well... Our STRIKE unit thought it was funny to sing 'Devil in disguise' to Sitwell. " Agent Hush laughed.  
The waitress came and laid two cups of tea at the table. Both of them thanked her and waited for her to disappear from hearing-range.  
"Well, maybe it's because of Loki. Even Up has not seen him coming. They are disorientated."  
"Maybe. But shouting 'Hail Hydra' at the end of the song could be a dead giveaway." Hush just shrugged her arms.  
"So... What is your Winter unit doing so far?"  
"Oh, the usual. We wake him up, train him physically, do culture crash course. Oh, and now we are preparing him for Fury's assassination, as you know." He answered, sipping his coffee.  
"I know. It's sad, that he became suspicious. I'll miss him." Said Hush with a real regret in her voice.  
"Yes. The only one who figured that something is not right. He should've been on our side." Agreed Agent Night. " But... Thanks to that I have a lot of new pictures of our asset!" This subject change didn't surprise his partner. Or maybe she was just that good at giving unimpressed looks.  
"Really, Night?" Ah, exasperation. He missed that about her.  
"Really. I am pretty sure he almost recognizes me! I mean, he is totally posing for my camera! When the time comes, I'll have something to sell to Steve Rogers." He says proudly.  
"Awesome." Hush deadpans.  
"You are just jealous. You and your helicarrier committee... 'The closest to Fury, the closest to Up'. And here we are, harnessing a War Hero!" He says triumphantly. He knows for sure, that Hush is interested in Winter Soldier, just as Night was. She was just better at hiding it.  
"Pfff... Please. As if having un-frozen war hero is now something rare. I have been working on helicarriers with Iron Man himself!" She replied, almost spilling her tea.  
"You didn't!"  
"I absolutely did. He helped us with engines. After he downloaded all of SHIELD's data he should have noticed us, but he didn't. He threw us a party instead after we ended our work. Fury was not amused, but we were. We should try to recruit him some day. Oh, and he signed the poster for Katie's son on his way back."  
Agent Night looked at Hush with envy. Not that he would trade his precious Soldier for Tony Stark but... He too had a poster! Not signed!  
"Maybe we can brainwash him." He offered." in fact, we can brainwash all of them if the time comes. We have all the Russian data."  
"Maybe. We will see what Upstairs thinks about it."  
"We are calling him Upstairs now?"  
"Yea. Someone read that in a book and it stuck. You've been out of loop with your double espionage and underground roundez-vous with assassins.  
"Wow. A secret organization within a secret organization and you are accusing me of being a double spy." They both grinned and spent the rest of the meeting exchanging stories from their departments.  
But, everything has to end. After two hours, Agent Night had to go. Both of them got up and after paying and wishing the waitress a good day, they went outside.  
"It was really nice to meet you again." Started Agent Hush and she hugged him. Then she kissed him on cheek and he was pretty sure he wasn't imagining a faint 'hail hydra' leaving her lips. Instead of repeating the gesture, he took her by her hand and with as much delicacy as he could muster, he tapped his finger on her wrist several times. She looked at him in confusion, but at last she smiled and something glistened in her eyes.  
"Seriously, Night? Morse?" He just grinned.  
"Goodbye, Knight." She said and turned on her heel. With no preamble she walked away.  
"Goodbye, Valerie." he whispered and watched her go, fondly.  
With a smile on his face he took the path to secret laboratory, fingering a camera in his pocket.  
After all these years, being a HYDRA was still deeply pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly blame Gabriela. Also, HYDRA agents are awesome. Remember that, kids.


End file.
